Suara Hati dalam Kabut dari Fuuma no Kojiro
by Shireishou
Summary: Pergolakan batin Kirikaze melihat Kojiro yang lbh terlihat bebas dari dirinya. Tak akan kusuguhkan mentari pagi yang dihiasi suara ayam berkokok jg burung2 berkicau riang. Karena aku terselimuti kabut. Tak terlihat dalam keputihan yg mengaburkan segalanya


**SUARA HATI DALAM KABUT**

**Base : **Fuuma no Kojiro Live Action by Kurumada Masami  
**POV (Point Of View):** Fuuma no Kirikaze  
**Time Line :** Fuuma no Kojiro Live Action Eps 6  
**CHARACTER PICTURE :** Tinyurl[dot]com/yz7agy7  
Tinyurl[dot]com/ylemhf2

* * *

**Jendela kala malam cerminkan hening  
Helaan nafasku menyelimutinya  
Tubuh yang disinari rembulan terhakimi  
Pun sudah kehilangan cahaya dan lupakan tawa**

**Prolog**

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu berdiri gamang di tepi tebing pegunungan Fuuma. Pikirannya mengembara entah kemana. Rambut pendek kecoklatannya melambai lembut seiring angin yang mendesah perih. Jurang itu menganga di hadapannya namun tak bergeming ia dari sisinya. Daun kering yang terjatuh helai demi helai membuatnya semakin larut dalam perenungannya. Suhu udara yang dingin di musim gugur ini menusuk menembus baju gakuran hitam berelief bunga dan celana hitam panjangnya. Ia tak acuh. Tubuhnya tetap tegak berdiri dengan _bokuto_ ditangan yang disanggakan ke tanah.

**Story**

Tak ada yang abadi. Tidak juga mereka. Kini yang bisa dilakukan mereka hanya membisu dan perlahan menyatu dengan senyawa tempat mereka dulu berasal. Aku Tertunduk. Haruskah kurasakan sakit yang mengoyak setiap kesadaran diri? Bukankah jiwa ini sudah lama membatu? Mengeras…. Membisu tanpa merasakan secuil emosi? Hakikatnya jiwa hanya sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa berdiri sendiri. Terguncang badai pun ia akan berpencar seperti debu pasir pantai terserak…. Rapuh.

Karena itu kusingkirkan semua nurani. Sedingin es di musim dingin yang menusuk jauh kedalam kulit dan dagingku. Tak akan kusuguhkan mentari pagi yang dihiasi suara ayam berkokok juga burung-burung berkicau riang. Karena aku terselimuti kabut. Tak terlihat dalam keputihan yang mengaburkan segalanya. Ya... tidak seorangpun sadar.... Tidak juga dirinya.

***

"Apa kau tak merasakan apa-apa?" Kojiro menatap wajahku lurus pagi itu. "Kenapa kau begitu acuh? Mereka teman kita…. Sahabat kita!" Nadanya meninggi.

"Jangan nasihati aku tentang perasaanku." Dingin kujawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah terlalu tenggelam." Ujarnya lirih. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh penuh kekecewaan.

Kutatap dua buah gundukan batu kecil yang tak bergeming beberapa depa di hadapanku. Rumput yang nyaris menguning disekelilingnya menambah kesan suram yang teramat. Kojiro yang meletakkannya disitu. Memoar pedih atas keterputusan asa yang mengikat keduanya dengan keabadian.

Bukannya aku sengaja acuh. Bukannya aku sengaja menulikan telinga. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajar? Aku bukan burung yang bisa bebas berkicau bahagia bersama teman-teman dan terbang kesana kemari bersama. Aku adalah gagak yang terselubung kelam. Hitamnya pekat tanpa dasar. Bukankah itu janji yang kita ikrarkan saat kita mulai bisa bicara? Bukankah itu sumpah yang diagungkan semua orang dengan _bokuto_ ditangan dan jiwa mereka? Aku mendengus kesal.

***

Angin dingin kembali meniupkan lembar demi lembar perih ke kulitku. Aku menatap jurang itu hampa. Beberapa saat lalu _bokuto_ milikku telah memutus dua benang jiwa yang terhepas keras ke bawah jurang.

Ada dan tiada….  
Kenyataan dan kepalsuan…  
Setia juga ingkar….  
Semuanya merengkuhku erat-erat sembari menusukkan kenyataan pahit dalam hidup. Ini jalan yang dipilihkan takdir untukku. Ah bukan... ini adalah jalan yang aku pilih. Bukankah seharusnya sama pula untuknya? Tidak… Kojiro tak pernah mau mengerti arti berhati pedang yang seharusnya dicamkannya sejak ia bisa berpikir. Bahkan kini ia memandangku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Memuakkan.

Ya… Kojiro sama sekali tak bisa menyelami sumpah yang terucap, atau setidaknya acuh pada prinsip hidup yang merantai aku juga dirinya dengan kuat. Semburat cahaya mentari yang tampak pun tak mampu mengusir resah yang menggantung lamat. Stalagtit-stalagtit itu tetap menggantung gamang. Terlihat tangguh namun sebenarnya rapuh. Mereka tetap mempertanyakan dimana seharusnya mereka berada. Tetap menggantung di langit-langit gua, ataukah jatuh berserak dan menyatu dengan bumi.

Akan tiba hari dimana burung-burung di langit sana akan menghentikan kepaknya.  
Akan tiba hari dimana ikan-ikan di danau pun akan menghentikan renangnya.  
Akan tiba juga hari dimana _bokuto-bokuto_ ini akan tergeletak tak berguna dan meratap.

Haruskah mendung menggayuti setiap jejak langkah?  
Haruskah bayang-bayang kelam menghiasi setiap gerak diri?  
Bukankah yang terjadi sudah digariskan takdir?  
Dan bukankah kita tak sama seperti makhluk-makluk di desa sana yang setiap hari bercengkrama penuh gelak tawa bahagia?

Bukankah Ryouma pernah betanya padamu tentang sumpah kita? Tentang untuk apa kita dilahirkan dan bagaimana kita harus ada? _Bokuto_ ditanganmu harusnya bisa menjawab.

_Bokuto_ itu mengayun keras sekeras batu karang yang selalu tegar dihantam ombak. Saat esensi kayunya diadu dengan lampu batu di pekarangan _dojo_, ia akan patah dan remuk tak berbentuk. Itu adalah hukum yang tercipta. Hukum yang harusnya bisa kau tela'ah lebih jauh dengan mengabungkan kisah yang terserak dari serpihan-serpihan kayu yang tergeletak di tanah.

Namun kau berbeda. Meskipun semua hukum mengatakan bahwa _bokuto_ akan remuk tanpa sisa, kau tak perduli dan tetap mengantamkannya penuh percaya diri. Kau tetap percaya bahwa akan ada _bokuto_ yang bisa membelah lampu batu itu menjadi dua. Bahwa ada _bokuto_ yang akan tersimpan rapih dalam sebuah kotak kaca yang terawat dan dijaga dengan baik selamanya.

Kekanak-kanakan….

Tak ada patutnya duka yang menjalari batin kau ungkapkan. Bukankah kala mereka telah terikat dalam keabadian, tak ada lagi daya yang tersisa? Melainkan hanya cerita dalam kebisuan _bokuto_ dingin yang bersandar di sisinya. Dan selanjutnya, _bokuto_ itu akan disandang oleh kita yang akan terus melangkah hingga kita pun menjadi sebuah cerita?

Tak ada patutnya kau samakan kita dengan warga penuh tawa di kaki bukit sana. Kita hidup di dunia berbeda. _Bokuto_ ada jika ia akan berperang. Entah untuk melindungi, entah untuk menyakiti. _Bokuto_ berbeda dengan pedang samurai. Ia tak terlihat berbahaya dengan esensi kayunya yang lembut. Karenanya, tak diperlukan wadah untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Namun ia bisa melukai dengan tusukannya yang keras ke dalam tubuh. Kaupun merasakannya di kakimu bukan?

Sosoknya yang terlihat tak berbahaya namun mematikan membuat _bokuto_ menjadi senjata klan. Harusnya kau paham itu!

Hawa dingin kembali menyusup ke dalam celah bajuku. Aku menghela nafas lirih. Kulangkahkan kaki gontai entah kemana. Tugas yang diembankan padaku pagi ini telah kuselesaikan. Menyisakan bau anyir darah di _bokuto_ yang kubawa sedari tadi.

***

Aku berdiri mematung di depan dua buah gundukan batu kecil yang disusunnya kemarin. Entah mengapa kakiku membawaku ke sini. Mungkin jauh dalam alam bawah sadarku menginginkanku kemari. Kurasakan seseorang datang.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang." Ujarku menoleh sebentar. Kojiro datang membawa seikat bunga kecil.

"Apa kau mau menguliahiku lagi?" Dengusnya kesal. Tiba-tiba dia diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Hey Kirikaze, apakah tak apa-apa kita tak memiliki nurani? Apa sebagai seorang _shinobi_, kita harus benar-benar tidak punya hati?" Kojiro menghela nafas perlahan. "Saat Kou dan Rinpyo meninggal, aku merasa sedih dan ingin mengungkapkan kalau aku bersedih. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanyanya lurus.

Aku tak menatapnya. Pandanganku lurus menatap gundukan batu yang disusunnya kemarin dengan penuh perasaan. Hening….

Kuacungkan _Bokuto_-ku ke arah dua nisan itu. Kabut tipis keluar dari ujungnya. Mengaburkan semua pandangan. Menenggelamkanku dalam dinginnya perasaan yang dipaksa berhenti berputar. Aku berjalan meninggalkan perasaan yang tersisa untuk tetap membeku diam.

_**Kupercayakan harapanku namun ia menghilang  
kegalauan yang tersembunyi dalam kabut  
campurkan ilusi dan realita tuk singkirkan duka  
Biarkan aku terus berputar dan akan tenggelam dalam waktu**_

**TAMAT**

**

* * *

**

_**BOKUTO :**_ Pedang Kayu Jepang  
_**SHINOBI :**_ Ninja

**

* * *

Jakarta Kos 25 November 2009  
Hari Guru**

Tantangan dari forum Infant membuat fanfic Alegori. Agak kacau sebenarnya. Kayaknya terjadi kegagalan pada pengungkapan alegori dari hati seorang _shinobi_. Oh well, at least aku sudah berusaha. Makasih tantangannya. Susah boooo

Fanfic ini juga untuk tantangan fandom 'jadoel' secara FnK sendiri dari anime jadoel awal tahun 90-an

Faktanya, **SAYA BENCI KIRIKAZE** versi live action. Trus kenapa saya malah buat fanficnya? Karena pingin aja mikirin di dalam sifat _'angkuhnya, tidak berekspresinya, nyebelinnya, nyolotnya'_ Kirikaze sebenernya ada apa. Karena saya suka Kirikaze versi anime.

Special dedicated to FnK fans terutama **Putsuri** yang udah jadi pembaca pertama. Kemudian **Afatarra** yang bersedia jadi beta readerku. ^^

**AYO COSPLAY FUUMA CLAN!!!**


End file.
